Tren
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: No era casualidad de que ellos tomaran el mismo tren, al menos Sakura sabía que por su parte era así. Sasuke/Sakura. One-shot. AU.


**Tren**

**Resumen:** No era casualidad de que ellos tomaran el mismo tren, al menos Sakura sabía que por su parte era así. Sasuke/Sakura. One-shot. AU.

** Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

No era nada parecido a un cuento de hadas, de eso Sakura estaba cien por ciento segura. Para empezar, ella no era una princesa en cautiverio, ni él era un príncipe azul dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ella. Tampoco habían peligros inminentes que tuviesen que atravesar para poder estar juntos.

De hecho, dudaba que el 'juntos' alguna vez se aplicase a ellos.

Solo eran dos chicos normales, comunes y corrientes que daba la casualidad que ambos compartieran el mismo tren desde que aquél año escolar comenzó, aunque Sakura podía pedirle a su madre que la llevase, rechazaba totalmente dejar de ver a aquél extraño chico y el tren era el único sitio que ambos tenían en común.

No iba a la misma escuela que él, aunque suponía que por su uniforme fuera a la misma preparatoria que la de su vecino Naruto Uzumaki, tampoco sabía mucho sobre aquél interesante chico que había captado su atención desde que ambos comenzaran aquella rutina mañanera de tomar el mismo tren.

Sabía que se llamaba Sasuke porque una vez su billetera con documentos cayó en el piso y ella casi se la pasa, pero otra chica pelirroja se le adelantó y allí se fue su oportunidad para hablarle por primera vez.

Pero bueno, aquello no venía mucho al caso. Ya se había resignado a que ella siempre estaría viéndolo a la distancia, aunque en realidad no fuese mucha, y él siguiera ignorando su existencia.

Sí, Sakura Haruno a los diecisiete años de edad se había dado por vencida de siquiera hablarle al chico que le gustaba.

Aunque se debía comprender, ella no era como Ino que se hubiese lanzado a hablarle de una vez, aunque tampoco rayaba en la timidez como Hinata, que apenas podía decirle hola a Naruto antes de desmayarse. Era solo que Sasuke le infundía un cierto presentimiento de que la rechazaría si trataba de acercársele.

Soltó un suspiro y miró a un lado de ella, casualmente él había tomado puesto a lado suyo, y miraba al frente, sin reparar mucho en ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Aquello era estúpido desde su perspectiva, ¿cómo podía sentir tal afecto hacia una persona que ni siquiera conocía?

La frustraba de sobre manera aquél amor no correspondido, miró al frente y trató de no pensar más en aquello mientras el tren se detenía y cada uno tomaba su camino sin decir nada. Mañana sería otro día de rutina.

* * *

Durante la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones, Sakura enfermó y tuvo que quedarse en cama, afortunadamente Ino solía llevarle los apuntes y deberes que ella resolvía con calma, mientras su estado se lo permitía. A veces se ponía a observar por la ventana mientras la nieve caía suavemente y cubría las calles de Tokio, no podía evitar pensar en Sasuke y si de casualidad habría notado su ausencia.

Por supuesto, solía perderse en las fantasías de su mente donde Sasuke le sonriera cuando la volviese a ver, pero solo era eso… meras fantasías. Otras veces simplemente se molestaba consigo mismo al comprender que ya parecía una niña pequeña esperando que ocurriese algo sorprendente como que su príncipe Sasuke viniese a salvarla de un dragón.

Para empezar, no existían los dragones, ya refutar lo demás era caer en repeticiones absurdas.

Gruñó.

—¡Sakura-chan! —el grito que pegó Naruto desde la entrada de su casa la sorprendió. Soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba en pijamas hasta la puerta. No le importaba que Naruto la viera toda desarreglada, se conocían desde que eran niños y hasta algunas veces se quedaban a dormir juntos, pero aun así, nada la preparó para ver a Sasuke también plantado en la puerta al lado de Naruto.

Parpadeó confundida un momento, como pensando que aquello debía ser una mala broma del destino.

—Sakura-chan —saludó el rubio Uzumaki, quien no parecía notar nada fuera del otro mundo—. Sasuke dijo que viniéramos a pagarte una visita, ya que estabas enferma.

La aludida miró al moreno, quien solo volteó hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

—¿En serio? —fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—Hmph —solo un monosílabo soltó Sasuke ante su pregunta mientras Naruto le gritaba que fuera más dulce con su querida Sakura-chan.

—La verdad me sorprendió que se conocieran —admitió el rubio mientras pasaba como si nada dentro de la casa —, pero él dijo que tomaba el mismo tren que tú. Aunque a veces no comprendo por qué toma ése si puede agarrar el que le lleva directo. ¡Bah! Él y sus locuras —exclamó ya casi dentro de la cocina, dejándolos a ambos en la puerta.

El silencio reinó entre ellos un momento, mientras Sakura le hacía un leve gesto de que pasara.

—Supongo que no debería preguntar sobre toda esta situación —soltó ella, con cuidado, no queriendo esperanzarse de más.

—Tampoco pienso responder nada —se limitó a decir Sasuke, mirándola fijamente.

La chica sonrió con timidez.

—A veces pienso que eres un poco raro, Sasuke-kun.

—Y tú muy molesta, Sakura.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin miramientos.

El chico se quedó en silencio un momento, detallándola con sus ojos negros, logrando ponerla sonrojada.

—Estaba preocupado —admitió con voz algo forzada—. Es lo único que diré.

Y aunque Sakura quería saber desde cuando él reparaba de su existencia o cómo supo que Naruto la conocía, no insistió. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír enormemente. Ella no era ninguna princesa, ni él ningún príncipe azul. Tampoco había dragones que asesinar, ni peligros a los que enfrentar.

Solo eran dos chicos que compartían el mismo tren. Y aunque Sasuke pudiese tomar otro más directo y Sakura pudiese irse con su madre, ninguno de los dos quería dejar aquella rutina en la cual se lanzaban miradas cuando el otro no lo notase.

Aun así, cuando el invierno terminó, las clases retomaron y la rutina del tren continuó, solo se dedicaban miradas con significados más profundos, leves sonrisas sinceras y gestos poco notorios para el resto del mundo.

Sakura no sabía si aquello iba a continuar así, pero le restó importancia. Estaba feliz con solo verlo allí.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Aclaro que la culpa de este pequeño disparate mío la tiene una imagen que vio por allí :3. Así que, si les ha gustado, dejen un review. Tómense su tiempo, no son ni cinco minutos comparados a la hora y media que me tomó escribir esto n.n.

Un beso para todos.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
